


一件小事

by richxiannv



Category: Fadom
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richxiannv/pseuds/richxiannv





	一件小事

“唔……嗯哥哥……”两根手指粗鲁的伸进他的嘴里，扯住了软滑的舌尖，却堵不住白宇断断续续的呻吟。四肢被吊绑在床柱上，身体快要热的爆炸了，他却只能在床单上扭动着磨蹭，丝质的睡衣被解开却没有脱下，被汗水浸透显得更滑了，被他扭来扭去拧成一团，柱身早就高高的立起来，随着他的动作微微颤抖。  
“求…求你……”白宇动弹不得，只能喘息着求玩弄他的朱一龙，“难受……”，他扭动着想去蹭朱一龙，对方却衣冠整齐的坐在床边，连头发也没有乱一丝，面无表情撤回了两根手指，滴滴答答的带出涎水抹在他下巴和脖子上，顺着脖颈摸到了胸前一侧凸起。  
“知道哪儿错了吗？”朱一龙把玩着已经肿立的一颗红豆，手指柔情万千的碾过去，绕回来的时候又狠狠的夹住乳尖，扯的床上的人弓起身。  
“啊…别…知……知道了！”白宇被他玩的红了眼角，胡乱求饶，“我……我错了……”  
朱一龙大发慈悲的放过了他，白宇好不容易在迷糊的脑子里抓住了一丝清明，“我…不该送你那么丑的围巾？”  
话音刚落，乳尖便被狠狠的拧了，白宇又痛又爽，性器被刺激的兴奋地直都，马眼出甚至挤出几滴前液，亮晶晶的顺着柱身淌下来。  
“小白这么喜欢啊…”朱一龙嗤笑，一只手虚拢住白宇的性器，食指慢条斯理地在头部打着转儿，“好好儿想想，到底做错了什么……”  
汗水打湿了白宇的发根，额发湿答答的贴在鬓角，嘴唇被他自己咬的红肿，隐约可以看到牙印来，他半睁着眼，无端流露出一点脆弱来。可是朱一龙却没有被他这一点脆弱的表皮撼动，无论他现在如何讨饶认错，下了床出了门，还是那个作天作地的小狐狸崽子。  
“我…我……”白宇人命的抿了抿嘴，“我不该…不该穿…穿那件……”  
话没说完又是一声低低的呻吟，朱一龙狠狠的咬在他的大腿内侧，咬牙切齿，“你竟然敢，当着那么多人的面……”  
朱一龙的控制欲他不是不知道，平时活动，恨不得把他裹成粽子，最好那双招人的眼睛也用墨镜挡起来。每次活动后，网络那些露骨的爱意和表白，恨不能能把他气疯。更别提这次巴黎之旅，在国内一直把自己包的严严实实的白宇，竟然破天荒的穿了一件深V衬衫，就这么大大剌剌的任人拍照……  
白宇见他发泄出来，轻舒了一口气，让朱一龙出了一口气，总算是过了这一关。  
恶劣的男人却在此时低沉的笑了起来，他不知道从哪里掏出一根粗大的毛笔，“小白，既然知道错了，那就认罚吧。”  
操，你今天是要弄死老子。


End file.
